With You
by Rokugatsu SasuNaru
Summary: Squel Liar Master Bad Summary pair:SasuNaru


** WITH YOU  
**Pairing:SasuNaru  
a/n: FF ini squel dari Liar Master

Summary: apa jadinya jika seorang Namikaze Naruto sakit sementara yg ada disampingnya adalah Uchiha Sasuke sang ketua osis?  
mari kita saksikan….  
#plak  
reader: mari kita baca, koplak  
Author: gomen…

Nyappy reading minna….

**SASUKE POV**

Hari minggu yang cerah, aku masih mengantuk tapi aku tidak suka tidur terlalu lama apalagi jika itu adalah hari libur. Aku berjalan kearah kamar mandi, yang aku pikirkan saat ini adalah mandi dengan siraman air dingin, pasti menyegarkan.

Tuk..  
sepertinya ada yang menyentuh punggungku, aku langsung menoleh  
"hn, selamat pagi Naruto" sapaku pada teman sekamarku  
"kau mau kemana?" tanyanya sambil menunduk  
"tentu saja kekamar mandi, aku mau mandi" kataku  
"jangan pergi" lirihnya lalu memelukku  
"hn, kau kenapa? Kepalamu terbentur ya?" kataku sambil mendongakkan wajahnya, dan saat kusentuh kulitnya ternyata panas  
"kau demam ya?!' kataku panic  
"Heemmm…." Gumamnya

_Skiptime_

"Sasu_kun, Naru_chan memang seperti itu jika sedang sakit. Dia tidak mau sendirian karna kau yang sedang bersamanya, jadi bibi serahkan padamu ya. Jyaaa…." Tut tut tut  
kushina menutup telponnya  
"bersama, dengan posisi seperti ini?" tanyaku  
sekarang posisiku dan naruto ada diatas sofa, tapi Naruto berposisi tiduran di salah satu pahaku dan memeluk pinggangku.  
aku beranjak dari sofa  
"kau mau kemana?" tanyanya  
"kedapur" jawabku singkat  
"ikuuttt"

_didapur_

"bisakah kau melepaskan pelukanmu? Aku sulit bergerak" kataku  
"tidak"  
kami terdiam sejenak, aku sedang menyiapkan makan untuknya  
"kau mau buat apa?" tanyanya  
"bubur" jawaku singkat  
"aku ingin risotto dengan banyak keju" pintanya  
"memang kau tidak mual makan banyak keju, kau sedang sakit" jawabku khawatir  
"aku tidak sakit!" elaknya

_dimeja makan_

"makanlah, aku tak menjamin rasa risottonya, kau memasukkan keju terlalu banyak" kataku  
"hm, itadakimasu" ia mulai memakan risottonya  
"hm, enak" katanya  
"baguslah" kataku lega  
sial, kenapa dia terlihat semakin manis

Setelah makan dan minum obat akhirnya Naruto tertidur, aku pulang kerumah untuk mengambil bantal air yang biasa kugunakan saat demam

"hei otouto, tumben kau pulang kerumah?" tanya Baka Anikiku, Itachi  
"aku mau mengambil bantal air" jawabku singkat  
"heh, memangnya kau sedang demam?" tanya si kriput  
"tidak, itu untuk Naruto"  
"jadi, kau sudah jadian dengan Naru_chan ya" goda si kriput  
aku hanya terdiam dengan wajah agak memerah  
"wah, terkadang jika kita sedang jatuh cinta, seorang semepun rela menjadi budak para uke" lanjut si kriput  
"terserah apapun ocehanmu tentang cinta, cepat ambilkan bantal airku kriput" perintahku  
"kenapa kau jadi segalak ini, harusnya Naru_chan tak menerimamu" kata kriput sambil berlalu untuk mengambil bantal air

Ketika aku sampai diasrama, aku kaget karena Naruto menungguku didepan pintu  
"A-apa yang kau lakukan disini? Tuh kan, demammu naik lagi" kataku panik  
Naruto memelukku  
"aku menunggumu. Kau habis dari mana? Apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa kau meninggalkan aku?" tanyanya sambil diselingi isak tangis  
"Ma-maaf" kataku  
kenapa aku merasa bersalah?

_disofa_  
"kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku"  
"Aku tadi pulang untuk mengambil bantal air, agar demammu cepat turun dan agar kau merasa nyaman jika tidur"  
Naruto memelukku lagi  
"aku tak butuh bantal air, aku cuma tak mau sendirian. Jika dirumah, ada Tou_san dan Ka_san, tapi sekarang cuma ada kamu. Aku tidak mau ditinggal sendirian" jelasnya  
aku membalas pelukkannya, dan membelai lembut rambut pirangnya  
kenapa aku tidak ingin melepasnya? Aku juga tak ingin berpisah dengannya  
"aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi" lirihku  
"Bohong! Nanti kau akan meninggalkan aku lagi kan? Kau harus hukum"  
dia kenapa? Kenapa tiba-tiba marah seperti itu?  
"oh ya? Apa hukumannya?" tanyaku  
"akan kutularkan demamku" dia langsung mendorongku dan langsung menindihku dan mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajahku  
aku kaget, kupikir dia hendak menciumku. Tapi ternyata tidak  
Naruto kembali terbangun  
"keluarlah demam, ayo robohkan dia" katanya  
aku langsung menahan tawa dan menutup wajahku  
"kenapa kau tertawa?" tanyanya  
"Dasar Dobe, kalau kau ingin menularkan demam bukan begitu caranya" kataku sambil mengubah posisi  
kini aku yang berada diatasnya  
"lalu?" tanyanya sambil menatapku  
"begini caranya" aku mendekatkan bibirku ke bibirnya hingga tidak ada jarak diantara bibir kami  
kami berciuman dengan lembut lalu aku melepasnya  
"ternyata bibirmu panas"

**SASUKE POV END**

Owari~


End file.
